Examen
by Cristy-chan
Summary: Endo ha suspendido el examen de matemáticas, ahora tendrá que aprobar la recuperación. ¿Qué consecuencias traerá todo esto? One-shot.


¡Pasa gente! ;D Se nos acaba el verano T^T ¡Por qué no podían hacer vacaciones más largas, por quééé! Bueno, calmémonos, ya habrá tiempo de ponernos nerviosos XD

**Disclaimer:** "Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es todo propiedad de level-5"

Aclaración: Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos.

¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un día soleado, los pájaros cantaban, no había ninguna nube en el cielo y… había clases. En una de ellas en particular, estaban terminando de dar las notas del último examen, cuando sonó el timbre. Entre clase y clase…

- ¿Cómo te ha salido el examen Kido? –preguntó Goenji acercándose a la mesa del recién nombrado.

- Otro diez –respondió con media sonrisa mientras iba sacando los libros de la siguiente asignatura.

- No sé cómo no me sorprendo –dijo Kazemaru con acercándose.

- ¿Y vosotros? –preguntó Kido haciendo caso omiso del comentario anterior.

- Yo he sacado un nueve –dijo Goenji orgulloso.

- Pues yo un ocho y medio, tengo que estudiar más para estos exámenes de matemáticas –dijo Kazemaru rascándose la cabeza. (N/A ya me gustaría a mí sacar esas notas siempre ¬¬ pero no paso de ocho en la mayoría de esos exámenes ù_u)

- Un momento… -dijo Goenji pensativo- aquí falta algo…

- Cierto –lo secundó Kazemaru poniendo su mano en la barbilla pensativo- Hay demasiado silencio…

- Ya sé lo que es –dijo Kido mirando a un determinado punto de la clase con los brazos cruzados.

Los otros dos le miraron a él y luego al punto donde este ultimo miraba.

- Endo… -susurraron divertidos a la vez.

Los tres se acercaron al asiento de este negando con la cabeza: Endo se estaba dando cabezazos contra la mesa una y otra vez.

- ¿Qué has sacado esta vez? –preguntaron los tres al unísono.

Endo paró de golpearse pero no levantó la cara.

- ¿Y…? –preguntó Kazemaru aun sabiendo la respuesta.

El castaño comenzó a temblar más y más hasta que se llevó las manos a la cabeza de la desesperación.

- ¡OTRO CEROOO! –gritó mientras lloraba cómicamente y empezaba a patalear- ¡ODIO LAS MATEESS! (N/A yo también Mamoru, yo también T^T)

- ¿Pero tú has estudiado? –le preguntó Kido levantando la ceja.

- ¿Pero es que para mates hay que estudiar? –Endo parecía tan sorprendido, que los otros empezaron a preguntarse si lo decía en serio…

- ¡Si no hay letras! –dijo revisando el libro- ¡¿Cómo se estudia sin letras?

_Sí. Parece que lo dice en serio el tío_ –pensaron los tres.

_- _Tendrás que presentarte al examen de recuperación –dijo Goenji llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

- ¡Pero es que hay algo peor! –dijo Endo acordándose de algo.

- ¿El qué? –preguntaron.

- El profe me ha dicho que como no apruebe el examen de recuperación… ¡no podré jugar al fútbol hasta que apruebe el siguiente examen!

- ¿Qué? –preguntaron los chicos sin creérselo.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Y que si no apruebo el siguiente examen, no podré jugar al fútbol hasta el siguiente! ¡Y si no apruebo el siguiente examen del siguiente no podré…

- Lo hemos entendido Endo –le cortó Kazemaru.

- Bueno, vamos –dijo Kido dándose la vuelta junto con Goenji.

- ¿A dónde os vais?

- A decirle a Tachimukai que será nuestro único portero a partir de ahora –dijo Kido como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¡No podéis hacerme esto!

- ¿Hacerte el qué?

- El… mmm… ¡el dejarme sin fútbol!

- Te lo has buscado tú solito majo-dijo Kazemaru regañándole.

- ¡Tenéis que ayudadme a aprobar el examen de recuperación! –dijo Endo haciendo un berrinche.

Los otros tres suspiraron y se acercaron de nuevo al castaño.

- Vaaale.

- ¡SIII! ¡VOY A VOLVER A JUGAR AL FÚTBOL!

- ¿Cuándo es el examen? –preguntó Goenji.

- Dentro de una semana –les informó el portero.

- Imposible –dijo Kido.

- No puedo -continuo Goenji.

- Lo siento, despídete del balón –finalizo Kazemaru.

- ¿¡Pero por qué? –preguntó Endo.

- Endo, una semana no es suficiente para que te aprendas el tema, quizás una persona normal podría pero… tu nivel de concentración es cero así que es demasiado difícil que apruebes-dijo Goenji sintiéndolo mucho.

- ¡Me da igual! ¡Sois mis amigos y vais a conseguir que apruebe sí o sí!

Los otros empezaron a balbucear pensando en darle una explicación un poco más razonable cuando escucharon de fondo…

- ¡Aki-chan! ¿Qué has sacado en el examen? –dijo una compañera de los chicos.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Un diez! –exclamó otra sonriendo revisando el examen de arriba abajo.

- Si –dijo Aki sonriendo- este examen me lo he trabajado un montón-finalizó orgullosa mientras veía con sus otras amigas el diez impreso en el papel.

- Ya podrías haberme enseñado –se quejo una- he sacado un seis y medio, si me llegas a dar clases seguro que saco un ocho como mínimo.

Kazemaru, Kido y Goenji se miraron con una sonrisa: habían tenido la misma idea.

- ¿Por qué tenéis esas caras tan raras? –preguntó extrañado Endo.

- Nada, nada. Enseguida volvemos –dijeron los tres mientras se dirigían hacía las chicas.

- Hola chicas –dijo Kazemaru cuando llegaron hasta ellas.

- Hola Kazemaru-kun –respondieron.

- ¿Nos dejáis un momento con Aki? –intervino Goenji.

- Claro, Goenji-kun -dijeron ellas.

- Que suerte Aki-chan, te quedas con tres jugadores de futbol la mar de guapos –dijo una de ellas.

- Lo malo es que el corazoncito de Aki-chan ya está ocupado –dijo otra guiñándole un ojo.

- Venga y largaros ya –dijo Aki entre risas pero no por eso menos sonrojada- bueno, ¿qué queréis chicos? –continuó Aki con una sonrisa.

- Pues queremos pedirte un favor –dijo Kido masajeándose el cuello.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó ella.

- Es una cosa que te beneficiará tanto a ti –le señaló a ella.

- Como a ese de ahí –dijo señalando a Endo el cual, al verlos mirándole les sonrió.

- ¿Qué…qué se supone que tengo que hacer? –dijo un poco enrojecida por la sonrisa del chico.

- Necesitamos que le ayudes a aprobar la recuperación del examen de algebra dentro de una semana–comento Goenji con simpleza.

- ¡Eso es misión imposible! –dijo Aki mirándoles- no lo voy a hacer.

- ¡Por favor! –rogaron los tres.

- No.

-¡Por favor!

- He dicho que no.

- Bueno, no quería llegar a esto peeeero ¡Endo, ven aquí! –dijo Kido con una sonrisa.

- ¿No me digas que vas…? -ante el asentimiento del chico solo pudo cabrearse- ¡eso es jugar sucio, Kido-kun!

- ¡Eh, chicos! ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Endo acercándose curioso.

- Adivina quién va a ser tu profesora esta semana –comentó Kido mientras sonreía a Aki quien le estaba fulminando con la mirada.

- ¿Aki? ¿Me vas a ayudar? –dijo Endo.

- Pues… esto, yo… -Aki no sabía que decir.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias! –dijo Endo abrazándola- ¡Prometo aprender cuanto antes!

Aki, sonrojada a más no poder por el abrazo lo único que pudo hacer fue aceptar ser su "profesora".

- De acuerdo -suspiró ella- quedamos en tu casa esta tarde ¿entendido?

- ¡Entendido! –dijo marchándose feliz de la vida a su asiento.

- Chicos, sentaros en vuestros asientos, vamos a empezar con la clase de inglés –dijo el profesor entrando por la puerta…

+++Por la tarde+++

Aki llegó a la casa de Endo y, en cuestión de minutos la madre de Endo le abrió la puerta.

- ¡Aki! Qué alegría verte –dijo dándole un abrazo. La verdad es que la trataba como una hija.

- Buenas tardes –dijo Aki sonriendo- ¿Está Endo-kun?

- Si, está arriba. A ver si consigues que apruebe el examen.

- Haré lo que pueda.

- Con eso me conformo -respondió seria. Segundos después las dos se echaron a reír.

- Bueno, voy a ver si está estudiando…-dijo Aki subiendo las escaleras y llegando a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Endo dándole toques al balón.

- ¡Endo-kun! –gritó Aki con las manos en las caderas.

- ¡Uuaah! –Endo se cayó al suelo del susto- Aki… ya estás aquí je, je, je…

- Esto va a ser difícil –comento ella viendo que no había abierto ningún libro- bueno lo primero es lo primero-se dijo a sí misma.

Agarró el balón y ante el desconcierto de Endo lo tiró por la ventana.

- ¡NOOOOO! ¡MI BALÓÓN! –gritó él dramatizando.

- Deja de hacer el tonto y saca el libro y las libretas –dijo Aki sentándose en el suelo.

- De acuerdo…

- Muy bien Endo-kun. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes del tema?

- Nada -dijo con simpleza.

- Vale-dijo Aki intentando concentrarse- vamos a empezar con lo sencillo. 2x + 2x es igual ¿a…?

- A 2x al cuadrado –dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

- No… es 4x.

- Ah…

- Mira, es así –se lo empezó a explicar-¿lo has entendido? –dijo al finalizar.

- Pues… no.

- De acuerdo te voy a poner otro ejemplo, aunque más fácil que lo que te he preguntado…–dijo mientras empezaba a escribir en la libreta una serie de números.

_Que mona está cuando frunce el ceño al concentrarse… un momento, retrocedamos ¿he dicho yo eso?_

- De acuerdo Endo-kun intenta hacer esta ecuación, así veremos en que te equivocas menos y empezar por ahí-dijo entregándole la libreta.

- ¿Eh? A sí –dijo sonrojado agarrando la libreta- a ver…

- Es una ecuación de primer grado, hazla como veas.

- 8x – 2y = 6x + 3y… oye Aki…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Por qué hay letras? ¿Las letras no son números? ¿Las letras son números? ¡QUE SON LAS LETRAS Y LOS NÚMEROS!

- Las letras son incógnitas que tienes que resolver y los números son números, Endo-kun. Lo que tienes que hacer es despejar las dos incógnitas.

- De acuerdo –dijo no muy convencido- el 8 y el 2 se unen y sale 10 y los números forman un "xy" que sería igual a un 9 y otro "xy". Eso deja la ecuación a 10xy = 9xy… 19=xy ¿Qué tal?

- Te has ido un "poquito" por las ramas ja, ja, ja. Mira, la ecuación se hace así… (N/A ni soñando penséis que voy a empezar a poner ecuaciones ¬¬)

_Si es que Aki es muy buena persona, soy un torpe para esto y no se enfada, además es muy simpática y muy cariñosa y muy…_

- ¡Endo-kun no te despistes!

…_muy gruñona je, je, je._

- Es que no me gustaaaan –dijo en forma de puchero.

- Pues entonces tendré que venir todos los días a ver si te empiezan a gustar –dijo en forma de amenaza.

- Vale.

- ¿Cómo que vale?

- Es que me lo paso muy bien contigo…

- Eh… b-bueno, si-sigamos…

Estuvieron los siguientes días estudiando para el examen pero, los esfuerzos de Aki para que Endo aprendiera a resolver una simple ecuación, no ayudaban en nada y eso, a la vez que desesperaba a la chica, hacía que Endo se sintiese culpable por tenerla todas las tardes encima de él así que, decidió ponerse las pilas.

_Por Aki… _-se dijo mentalmente.

+++Cuando quedaba un día para el examen+++

- Muy bien Endo-kun… veamos como los has hecho esta vez –repasó Aki los ejercicios- Mmm….ajá… … ¿eh?... aah…

- ¿Están bien? –preguntó nervioso- esta vez creo que si lo he entendido… esto, Aki. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó viendo cómo la chica se quedaba viendo la hoja sin pronunciar palabra.

- Esta… ¡ESTA PERFECTO! –dijo emocionada.

- ¿ENSERIO?

- ¡SI!

- ¡INCREIBLE! –Endo, emocionado e inconsciente de sus actos abrazo a Aki y empezó a dar vueltas.

- ¡Lo has conseguido! –dijo Aki y, sin ser consciente de sus actos, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Al darse cuenta de la situación se separaron sonrojados.

- Perdón –dijo Aki enrojecida hasta la punta del pelo.

- Tran-tranquila… -respondió él. _Ha sido muy agradable_

- Bueno, ahora tienes que aprender las ecuaciones de segundo grado –dijo un poco nerviosa pasándole otra hoja con ecuaciones.

- Oye Aki.

- ¿Mmm?

- Si hago estos ejercicios bien… ¿me darías un beso? –preguntó sonrojado ante tal petición- en la mejilla claro– finalizó al ver la cara de la chica.

- B-bueno, si quieres –dijo cabizbaja para que no la viera sonrojada.

- ¡Trato! –exclamó Endo feliz sin poder evitarlo. Y, ante la incrédula mirada de Aki empezó a resolver ecuaciones como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

_Al final van a terminar gustándome las mates y todo_ -pensó sonriete Endo.

+++El día siguiente+++

Endo se presentó al examen con seguridad pero, al entregarle la hoja al profesor y ver como empezaba a corregirla, la seguridad se le fue por donde le vino así que no dejaba de preguntarse temeroso.

- ¿Y si suspendo?. No volveré a jugar al futbol hasta…

- …HASTA QUE APRUEBES EL SIGUIENTE EXAMEN, YA LO SABEMOS –le gritó toda la clase.

- No hace falta que me gritéis –les respondió Endo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Pues entonces, Aki tendrá que volver a darte clases –dijo Kazemaru con una sonrisa picara.

Endo se quedo pensativo hasta que sonrió y sus compañeros podrían jugar que a partir de ese momento empezó a decir:

- Suspender o aprobar, suspender o aprobar… ¿Por cuál me decido?...

- Bueno chicos, ya he corregido vuestros exámenes –dijo el profesor levantándose- cuando os llame, venís, recogéis vuestro examen y volvéis a vuestro asiento. (N/A que rapidez o.O)

- ¿Qué has sacado Endo? –le pregunto Kido desde su asiento.

- No lo he mirado todavía… ¿Y si me, muerde la hoja? –dijo dándole toques con un lápiz como si de un momento a otro fuese a comerle.

- Deja de hacer tonterías –dijo Goenji que estaba a su lado agarrando la hoja y revisando el examen- Endo… -le llamó.

- ¿Qué ha sacado, Goenji-kun? –preguntó Aki curiosa.

- Miradlo vosotros mismos –dijo girando el papel para que todos viesen la nota final.

- Has…has…-dijo Kazemaru sin poder articular palabra.

- ¡HE APROBADO! ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Toma ya! ¡Este Endo como mola se merece una ola! –dijo gritando mientras sostenía el examen con un 6.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre.

- ¡Es genial Endo-kun! –gritó Aki levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia él a felicitarle.

De repente, sin que nadie se lo esperase, Endo giró su cabeza y sin querer, se dieron un beso. Todo el mundo, incluido el profesor se había quedado mudo. Cuando los dos se separaron, bastante sonrojados, lo único que atinó a decir Endo fue:

- Decidido. AMO las mates.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueeeeno, no hay mucho que decir XD como adoro esta pareja *O* y ODIO las mates ¬¬* (porqué tuvisteis que aparecer en mi vida) pensé "¿Por qué no lo uno?". Y he aquí el resultado ^^ me parece bastante aceptable ¿no? ;D

Ja, ja, ja ¡Besos y abrazos! ¡Os quierooo! ¡ENDAKI AL PODEEER!


End file.
